l'Varon une mort
by dime-chan
Summary: condenado a la penumbra y la vida errante y pecaminosa. Observo aquel cuello, cubierto de una piel tan suave y blanca... y envuelto en un aroma tan delicioso. cap. 4 subido
1. Capitulo 1

_"le coeur est seul une machine qu'en vain late pour maintenir un corps vivant ... quand l'âme déjà cette morte..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue un día triste, lo recuerdo muy bien... las hojas secas de los árboles caían al suelo, ese era el motivo por el cual una alfombra café cubría el amplio suelo de la senda que daba a la casa, las nubes se cernían bajas y densas, dando un aspecto nublado al ambiente. Ni una desdichada alma cubría el camino o los campos, solamente el ruido del carruaje rompía mis pensamientos de soledad.  
-_Ho, Sora_.- entablo con una débil voz mi acompañante.-_pourquoi si de tôt a-t-il changé le paysage ?_(por que tan de pronto ha cambiado el paisaje?)  
-_il découle du climat _(se debe al clima).- me limite a decir, pues no era prudente explicarle nada más. Aquella criatura respondía al nombre de Mimi Tashikawa, debil y enfermiza, esa era la impresión que causaba a los que recién la conocían, su tez era muy pálido, su cabello era castaño claro y si bien no era muy lista, si era en cambio una persona muy confiable... por eso había venido conmigo. Tras mi breve respuesta volvió a perderse en sus costuras y yo volví a adentrarme en los detalles que me habían traído hasta esta remota región de rumania. Corria el año de 1430, Moldavia surgia al noroeste como estado tributario, la china y demás regiones de oriente, eran totalmente desconocidas, y hasta cierto punto una madeja de nuevas leyendas traídas por algunos insensatos aventureros europeos, estos caminos... estas tierras pertenecían a mi Tio, el conde de Honensollerm, que apenas hacía 3 días había muerto, aparentemente por causas desconocidas.  
-_Wir nähern uns_ (nos hacercamos).- exclamó el cochero con su voz ronca, haciendo relinchar a los equinos, preste más atención... sería la primera vez en mi vida que observaría la casa, que devería de aprisionarme el resto de mi vida, si bien el abandono del trayecto siguió, nos adentramos en una zona con vegetación totalmente diferente, y a ver aunque sea de manera rápida, algunas fuentes de agua que pasabamos rápidamente. Finalmente habíamos llegado, así me lo manifestó el carruaje al pararse, las sombras nocturnas abrazaban ya casi completamente, denotando una melancolica mansion de estilo gótico. No sabría explicar como controle el total asombro que me causo su fachada, baje del carruaje lentamente con la ayuda del mozo, mi mirada se inmobilizó al observar la construcción, era desagradable, pero a la vez poetica, apocaliptica, devastadora... digna de contemplar toda una vida, sin llegar a saber cual lugar nos parecería más siniestro... la mansión o el mismo infierno...

-_Bienvenu, Mademoiselle Takenouchi _( Bienvenida, Srti. Takenouchi) promulgo el hombre que se inclinaba para besarme la mano en forma cortez. Reconocí en el, al mayordomo de la casa, el sr. Alexei Suskaya, un viejo ruso que era de suma confianza para mi fallecido tío, le sonreí cortezmente, una cosa muy poco común para la epoca... pues los empleados no tenían más derecho que obedecer a su amo.

-_tu dois être fatiguée... Mimi _(debes estar cansada... mimi).- vire para ver a mi dama de compañía la cuál parecía absorta observaba curiosamente la fachada.- _Alexei... indicale sa chambre a mimi (_indicale su habitación a Mimi).- ordene mientras yo misma avanzaba por los escalones de la puerta principal. Un mozo empujo la adornada puerta para abrirla, avancé por un suelo alfombrado... que hasta cierto grado entorpecia mi paso.

-_Sora ! So-chan, ma chère prime_ (Sora! So-chan, mi querida prima).- exclamo en forma prudente una voz masculina, que tras salir de las sombras camino, hasta quedar frente a mi.

_-Taichi...- _solte tirandome en sus brazos.- _Taichi... autant de conviens perdue de notre oncle _(cuanto siento la perdida de nuestro tio). Taichi y yo eramos primos, crecimos juntos en la niñez... pero fuimos separados en la pubertad, quiza la razón más evidente fuéron las cuestiones de negocios, pero yo sabia interiormente que había algo más que lo había alejado de mi, mucho más allá de sus espectativas... yo estaba comprometida con un noble de Rumania, almenos eso se ma había dicho, el principe Yamato Ishida... el sublime enemigo de Taichi, alemnos eso era. No encontraba otra razón, este alejamiento había sido tan repentino. Solté su abrazo, mire el oscuro pasillo que a nuestro lado estaba... seguramente aquel pasillo me llevaría a la sala.

Camine hasta aquel lugar, abrí la puerta, me encontré con un cuarto sombrío, un vació sepulcral dominó a mi llegada, todos voltearon a verme, yo los vi a todos, Taichi ingreso tras de mi cesando las miradas. Su curiosidad había muerto, ya sabían incluso sin presentarme quien era yo, y que hacía en aquel lugar. Con el corazón lleno de angustia y oprimido por el terror, me dirigí a la alcoba que se le había preparado. La habitación era grande, y se encontraba ensombrecida por gruesas cortinas que impedían la entrada a la luz de la luna, tras cada paso que yo daba un chillido provocado por la madera se escuchaba.

-_Là cela ce qui reste de notre oncle_ (Ahí esta lo que queda de nuestro tío).- indicó mi joven primo señalando una cama, una figura cubierta en un rincón más oscuro que los demás y muy cerca un cirio con una llama siniestra.-Deseas verlo por ultima vez?.- me pregunto al ver mi mirada, clavada en aquella parte, prisionera de una duda, de una espina clavada en mi mente ¿será acaso verdad lo que tras cartas me ha dicho él?, me adelante, cosa que el tomo como afirmativa, avanzó a mi paso oprimido. Me percate del creciente olor a muerte que surgía conforme me acercaba, pare, ya estaba frente a aquel cuerpo…. Hubiera dado toda una vida por escapar de aquellos instantes, si yo hubiera sabido las consecuencias que surgirían detrás de este suceso jamás me hubiera movido ni una milla de París, que digo una milla, ni un ápice.

¡Oh, Dios mío!, pensé helada ¿será posible esto?, su piel de por si blanca era más pálida que de costumbre, contrastaba con un tono azuloso que supongo ha de haber obtenido con la muerte, su cabello castaño había sido cuidadosamente peinado, sus ojos cerrados cubrían dos ventanas verdes y su traje, Oh, aquel ropaje soberbio que nunca había usado. Moví mi mirada a su cuello para comprobar las palabras de Taichi, estaba cubierto por una piel de algún animal, lo moví un poco con mi mano derecha, no podía creer realmente aquella escena… dos orificios, dos huecos…. Uno al lado de otro…-Il n'y a pas de sang … il n'y a pas de sang (No hay sangre… no hay sangre).- susurre mientras mi vista se nublaba, caí inconsciente, presa de esta realidad, solo podía oír entre ecos a Tai murmurando mi nombre… So… Sora decía, mientras me sostenía en sus brazos hasta que ya no me percate de nada más.

_Mí querida Sora Takenouchi: _

Mi muy apreciada prima, tengo el deber de transmitirte la lamentable muerte de nuestro tío. El conde Honenzollerm. Te preguntarás¿Qué tipo de tragedia lo ha arrebatado de nuestros brazos?. El médico, que es un hombre sumamente respetado en la región ha quedado mudo por el suceso, el pueblo solo afirma una cosa, ha sido muerto por el Baron Le Mort, aspiró hasta la última gota de su cuerpo… nadie vio, claro esta, tal suceso pero yo con toda certeza puedo recalcar hasta cierto punto los temores del pueblo. Te ruego, de la manera más atenta, la necesidad de tu presencia en Transilvania, no solo yo te necesito en estos momentos mi querida prima, también me han solicitado que te pida que estés aquí para la lectura del testamento.

Siempre tuyo Taichi Yagami 

Fue una carta corta, pero sumamente alarmante ¿ Quien era ese famoso Baron Le Mort?,.. o que era?, ni Mimi, ni yo sabíamos nada de aquello, pero gracias al distinguido caballero ingles Michael Grey, que tenía algún tiempo pretendiendo a Mimi, pudimos darnos una imagen de que era ese tal Baron.

_-A vampire _(Un vampiro).- había dicho con voz juguetona.- _There is no another creature that enjoys more the human blood _(No hay otra criatura que goce más la sangre humana).-

_-Oh, por favor Michael.- _tuteo dulcemente Mimi_.- No digas cosas tan terribles._

_-No son terribles mi bella Mimi, es simplemente la pura verdad… hace 6 meses que estuve en San Petersburgo por cuestiones de negocios, y de regreso en el tren, oí las historia que narraba un viejo rumano, no le podía entender otra cosa más que Baron Le Mort, así que me atreví a preguntarle que era aquello… el, en mal francés me explico ampliamente la exigencia de una criatura con forma humana pero instintos asesinos que habitaba cerca de Moldoveanul, en la región de Transilvania, todas las noches… tras ocultarse el sol y la luna, una figura oscura sale de la misma tumba, encontrándose a la mañana siguiente casi siempre alguna muchacha tirada en las calles, muerta… por un simple beso._

_-Y como es que_.- interrumpí.- _pueden quitarle a su victima hasta la última gota de sangre?.-_

-_muy sencillo, señorita.- _alardeo él.- _a pesar de su forma humana, algo en su estructura le delata, dos insicivos realmente grandes penden de su dentadura perfecta, los cuales le permiten perforar la piel de su victima y llegar hasta los canales de sangre que le alimentan_.-

_-Horroroso!, dejen de hablar de eso_.- rogó ella irrumpiendo en la plática… Un vampiro… divague ensombrecida…. Sin percatarme de que ya la escena había cambiado por completo, ahora esta junto a un caudal de agua, fluía rápidamente, junto a él se podía ver un paisaje repleto de césped y algunos árboles, me agache a tocar las puras aguas, encontrándome con mi propio reflejo.

_-So-chan!!.- _grito una voz infantil muy por detrás de mi.- _So-chan_!.- me di la vuelta, para encontrar un niño castaño.

-_Que pasa… Tai-kun??.- _indague curiosa.

-_Estoy cansado_.- dijo impaciente.- _vamonos a casa….- _me levante de aquel lugar y lo seguí hasta la carroza, en silencio sin preguntar nada. Mi francés aún era poco fluido, quizás esa era la razón del por que siempre estaba callada, hasta aquellos años había vivido en Londres, y aunque temporalmente estaba en Paris, tarde o temprano regresaría a Inglaterra para seguir con mis estudios de señorita. Pasamos por Campos Eliseos, los cuales cautivaron mi mente, cerré los ojos… sentí una frescura en mi rostro.

_- Mademoiselle Sora … : cela vous bien ?_ (Señorita Sora… ¿esta usted bien?).- pregunto una voz femenina, mientras se volvía a sentir nuevamente una frescura en mi frente. Trate de abrir los ojos suavemente, y al fin me encontré con la poseedora de aquella voz.

_-M…mimi_.- musite débilmente poniendo mi mano en la frente para descubrí el objeto que me había hecho sentir tan bien, era una compresa fría…

_-beaucoup me réjouit, celui que le conciencia. a récupéré_ (me alegra mucho que haya recuperado la conciencia).- comentó preocupadamente.

_-Mais qui a passé dis-moi … : où sommes-nous ?_ (Pero que ha pasado dime… ¿Dónde estamos?).-

-_Nous sommes dans la maison de son oncle … : ne le rappelez-vous pas ?_ (Estamos en la casa de su tío… ¿no lo recuerda usted?).- unas campanas sonaron a lo lejos.

_-Oh. Mimi¿Qué son esas viejas campanas¿Por qué suenan tan tristes? Dime… ¿Cuánto he estado en cama?.- _solté nerviosa, mientras me sentaba en la cama.

_-Señorita, cálmese_.- farfullo serena.- _Esas campanas suenan así por el entierro de su tío._

-_Tan pronto?.- _interrogue.

-_A pasado ya el duelo, usted señorita ha estado en cama 3 días completos, con fiebre y delirios…_- su voz se fue perdiendo en la nada. Tenía la total esperanza de que todo aquello fuera una simple alucinación, que terminaría pronto… quizás al despertar. No obstante, mi memoria estaba llena de horror, un horror que se volvía más terrible al percatarme de que todo era real, un sudor frió recorrió mi cuerpo, un temblor lo acompaño poco después, la fiebre aun no cesaba completamente.

-_Esta usted escuchándome?.- _indago la joven castaña totalmente alarmada por mi repentino cambio.

-_Si.- _indique aplacando su desconcierto.- _no es nada_.- recalque, al parecer ella pareció satisfecha y apartó su trasto con agua.- que es ese olor?.- cuestione al percatarme de un suave aroma en la habitación.

_-Son flores_.- ella se levantó un momento, trayendo poco después consigo un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas contenidas en un jarrón, las colocó en una de las mesas de al lado con sumo cuidado para después volver a sentarse en la misma silla de antes.- _se las han traído esta mañana… son de su prometido, apenas se entero de su llegada al lugar…_  
-_Ah…- _solté simplemente, pues pensaba que tales cosas deberían ser de Taichi.- _y le ha visto usted?.-_

-_Oh, no solo la primera vez… las últimas dos veces ha venido su mensajero, pero se hace enterar muy bien de su estado de salud_.- supongo que el quiere conocerme, al igual que yo a él… no quiero casarme con un completo desconocido…

-_Es verdad!.- _exclamo de pronto sorprendida.- _el joven Taichi me indico que cuando usted despertara se lo informara inmediatamente…. ¿estará bien si la dejo sola unos instantes?.- _yo asentí afirmativamente, tras mi respuesta se marcho por la puerta dejándome sola en la habitación. Tome un libro que estaba sobre la mesa, al lado de las rosas, pensando que era una lectura que pertenecía a Mimi, pero al ver el contenido me di cuenta de que no era así… era sin lugar a dudas el libro más extraño que yo jamás hubiera visto… no tenía ni una sola letra en sus hojas… solo la final… una dedicatoria en tinta roja apenas perceptible.

_"apenas tocas su corazón... y deja de latir"_

Una pequeña mancha roja se extendía hacía abajo, como si en un intento hubieras dejado caer la tinta desde cierta distancia, toque aquella imperfección.

-_Ah…- _chille aventando el libro lejos de la cama, aún estaba fresca… y su textura no era más que sangre… ¿Qué clase de persona jugaría con mis nervios de aquella manera?... me separe de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana, la cual tenía un poco de luz, el día era nublado, la abrí para sentir el fresco viento que volaba hasta el cuarto, unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer forzándome a entrar nuevamente a la alcoba, poco a poco esas gotas tomaron fuerza, se convirtieron en un chubasco, que ennegrecieron la vista, relámpagos surcaron el cielo produciendo ruidos devastadores…..

La tormenta azoto "castle romance" con todo furor. Entre truenos y relámpagos se levantaron fuertes ráfagas de vientos que azotaban de manera devastadora contra la ventana, el sonido producido por el choque simulaban gritos y lamentos, un ultimo relámpago feroz iluminó totalmente la habitación, la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente, una sombra apareció tras ella.

-_Es-tu bien ?_ (Estas bien?).- dijo él acercando una vela a su rostro.-_ pourquoi t'es-tu levé ?... __Tu devrais être dans un lit _(¿por que te has levantado?... Deberías estar en cama).- gruñó adentrándose más a la recamara.

-_Je m'assois beaucoup mieux _(Me siento mucho mejor).- me excuse profundamente aliviada.

_-Tu te sens, mais toujours tu une fois pâle_ (Te sientes, pero aún te vez pálida).- murmuro.- fais-moi un cas et repose-toi (hazme caso y descansa…).- asentí metiéndome nuevamente bajo esas calidas cobijas, el tomo asiento en la misma silla que había ocupado Mimi hacía un buen rato, le conocía bastante bien para no ver lo que se avecinaba, miro con disgusto las rosas, mostrando repulsión en sus facciones, ira, rencor que más da lo que el sentía, muy acostumbrada me tenía a sus desplantes infantiles…. Después de un rato en la misma posición me di cuenta de lo molesto que resultaba que ambos estuviéramos ahí, simplemente callados. En vano eh tratado de borrarme el cariño que tanto me ha profesado… en vano he tratado de olvidarlo…

-J'ai lutté sans résultat (He luchado sin resultado).- irrumpió mis meditaciones.- _Día, tras día, pero estos sentimientos son más fuertes que mi propia estima. Debes permitirme que confiese frente a ti_.- al decir esto ultimo se arrodillo junto a la cama aprisionando mi mano entre las suyas.- _Cuanto te Amo…- _no me asombre en lo más mínimo, como dije, yo, internamente conocía sus sentimientos desde hacía un buen tiempo, callé frente aquella declaración….

-Ahhhh…- se oyó un grito desgarrador por toda la casa, conducido por el eco, me sobresalte al igual que mi primo, fue entonces cuando un suceso anormal ocurrió, la luz se desvaneció de todo objeto que se encontraba dentro, la única cosa que alumbraba repentinamente eran los rayos que aún caía junto con la lluvia. El reloj de la torre del sur comenzó a sonar, era un ruido pesado y hueco, tras dar la sexta campanada paro… y tras el silencio reino… la lluvia feroz de hacía algunos minutos se había ido sin que nadie se percatara.

-_Iré a ver que sucede_.- indicó el castaño volteando a verme, se paro y desapareció entre las tinieblas que envolvían más allá de la puerta… solo se oían sus pasos, que se alejaban cuidadosamente. Tome las sabanas con fuerza entre mis manos, observe con terror el libro que había tirado anteriormente ¿sería que acaso aquel objeto inanimado tomara vida?.

Con pocas fuerzas, pero con ganas de marcharme de aquel lugar me dirigí a la puerta, para ver un pasillo aún más oscuro, un largo corredizo sin fin… ¿una luz?, a lo lejos quizás dirigiéndose hacía donde yo estaba, note una leve luz de vela...

Aquella luz siguió avanzando a paso lento, yo seguí absorta, tratando de distinguir mediante la poca luz que producía el artefacto, quien era el portador.  
_  
-Quien es?.- _interroge, pero no optuve respuesta.- _Quien está ahí?.- _indage más nerviosa, con la voz quebrada, temerosa... quiza.- _Digame!.- _grite.- _Quien es usted?.- _un sonido extraño fué producido, asemejaba a una risa infantil guiada por eco... quiza, pues hay cosas que aún a travéz de los tiempos quedan escondidas y sin ningun significado. Ni todas la formulas fisicas y quimicas daban una respuesta coherente a esto, mis pies se elaron de un momento a otro, aquella cosa se hacercaba más y más, paso a paso... logre sentir su respiración cortada, sus pasos sonoros e irregulares, y sin darme cuenta aquel vacio oscuro se convertia de un solo golpe en una sombre blanca y transparente, una desesperación invadió por completo mi ser, con irregularidad logre sostenerme de una mesa junto a mi, tirando ruidosamente su contenido, fué entonces cuando caí al suelo, defensa, insana, inocente. Logre voltear una vez más para observar a aquella persona a mi lado, a pocos sentimetros de mi cuerpo. Asimple vista su aspecto era borroso, sus ojos, carecían por completo de iris... de hecho no tenían nada en su interior, simplemente un oscuro vacio que se sentraba en mi, su cuerpo era transparente, y sus ropas blancas y largas no llegaban a tapar la carencia de pies... ¿como era entonces que yo oía el ruido de sus pasos¿habría alguien más en aquel lugar?.

-_shibō... watashi wa shibō...- _pronunció, sin que yo entendiera ni una sola palabra que salia de sí, una mariposa que rondaba su lampara cayó muerta al instante en el alo de luz, hacerco su mano muy cerca de mi cabeza, hasta sentir un estraño zumbido acompañado de un frio sepulcral.

-_Ella es mi hermana!.- _gritó aquel chico mientras asía mi mano a la suya con fuerza.

-_Se buena... sora, obedece a nana.- _prodigó una caricia a mi rostro, una vez más se desvanecieron esas imagenes en mi cabeza. Aquella chica se había ido, y yo estaba en el suelo divagando que había sido todo aquello.

-_señorita, señorita!. ¿que hace usted ahí?.- _interrogó alarmada Mimi con una lampara en sus manos .- _Oh, que pálida esta usted, venga... venga conmigo, no la puedo dejar sola en este estado._- me pare levemente, totalmente agotada. Poco despues me daría cuenta de que significaban aquellas palabras y tambien sabría quien era aquella niña... pero ya sería demasiado tarde... demasiado tarde. Quien diría que esos minutos que pase en el pasillo serían 2 horas completas ¿Acaso abría soñado yo todo? Mimi me llevó a un enorme cuarto, un poco calido e iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea, sus paredes rebozaban de trastos polvorientos, siendo así los únicos objetos que adornaban sus paredes, las cuales mostraban cada piedra colocada, dandole un aspecto aspero y brusco. Arrimó un vaso de leche a mi mano.-_ Tome... le sentara bien_.- bebí hasta el fondo, pero aún seguí conservando ese tono pálido que al parecer había adquirido desde mi llegada.- _Oh, Dios mío señorita se acortado usted!!.- _indico alarmada, haciendo que yo buscara el indicio de sangre .- _Aqui._.- comentó señalando su propio labio.

-_Sangre...-_ murmure al ver aquella substancia roja en las puntas de mis dedos .-_ debí morderme.-_ dije para calmarla, mientras limpiaba con el blanco pañuelo toda evidencia.

-_Deviste esperarme en la habitación_.- indicó cansado mi primo, mientras irrumpia en el lugar, avanzó a paso rápido... para al fin tumbarse en la silla más cercana al fuego.

-_Cafe?.- _pregunto Mimi.

-_Claro.- _respondió el sumamente aturdido. La castaña comenzó a preparar lentamente la bebida, yo centre mi mirada y mi pensamiento en él, en su desconcierto, en su indiferencia ¿como es que me trataba de aquella forma siendo que me había confesado sus sentimientos aquella misma tarde?

-_Que sucede? por que esta usted así?.- _irrumpí, con formalidad. El volteó a verme por primera vez.

-_Recuerdas... al cochero que te trajo a este lugar?.-_

_-Por supuesto.- _musite indecisa, creyendo recordar solo su voz, y su acento aleman. Aspero como el clima de rumania.

_-Ha muerto... - _dijo seriamente. El sonido de una taza que chocaba con él suelo respondio a tal desgracia, era Mimi, que al parecer había oído todo.

-_Como es que ha muerto ¿es que acaso no era joven?.-_

-_Claro que era joven, aún no cumplia los 35... ahora ¿recuerdas el grito?.- _yo asentí.- _fue la cocinera que le encontro en el establo, totalmente desfigurado, desangrado... irreconocible, su craneo había sido aplastado de manera abrupta y su cuerpo... cada trozo de piel rasgado como tela._

-_Pero... quien ha hecho algo tan horrible?.- _indage aterrorizada. El se quedo callado, al parecer no tenía idea, y quiza el mismo se preguntaba aquello desde el instante en que había descubierto la esena del crimen.- Mimi colocó el cafe caliente junto a Taichi, con un ligero pero perceptible temblor en las manos.

-_Debes prepararte... querida prima, esta noche leeremos el testamento... esta noche veras a tu prometido.- _gruñó con la vista fija en la mesa de madera.

_-Si así es, ire a prepararme.- _tras hacer una leve inclinación me volví al cuarto acompañada de Mimi, que me seguía tan solo unos pasos atras.

Se hacercaba el fin de este terrible sueño... solo ese pensamiento mantenía viva mi mente, en plena razón en medio de todo ese sufrimiento. Nada más me detendría cuando se diera la lectura al testamento, nada más detendría mi libertad... nadie impediria que volara lejos.

-_Se pondrá usted el collar de esmeraldas?.-_ yo asentí, viendo poco a poco mi transformación frente al espejo del tocador. Sere yo como esa mariposa... me estare volviendo loca??

-_Esta usted lista...-_ dijo finalmente la castaña, a la cuál mostre un total agradecimiento. Baje por aquellas escaleras, cargando un vestido mucho más pesado que mi propio cuerpo, se había iluminado delicadamente el despacho, y se podía observar que esto había sido obra de varias personas durante varias horas. Un gran escritorio, y algunas silla, ese era el centro de la habitación, al rededor miles de libros en estantes, que cubrian las paredes, pinturas de oleo y uno que otro jarron vacio, debajo una inusual alfombra negra cubria el piso, justo arriba, en el centro pendía un gran candelabro.

-_Has llegado...-_ dijo el tristemente.

-_Si.-_ musite simplemente, viendo a mi primo.

-_Ya solo esperamos al ultimo testigo...-_ indico el juez que frente a mi había pasado desapersibido. Eramos en total solo tres personas.

-_Toma asiento_.- murmuro mi primo. Yo le obvedeci, me sente a su lado, y lo mire de reojo con timidez.

-_El principe esta aqui...-_ pronuncio gravemente el mayordomo mientras introducia solo medio cuerpo al lugar. Mi corazón se aselero un poco en ese momento... ¿como sería¿que decía ese testamento que el debía oir¿Por que yo misma estoy aqui?...

* * *

**Notas de la autora**..- he querido hacer un fic de terror, pero como ven no me sale por completo... aún así estoy intentando... espero que lo disfruten! 


	2. Capitulo 2

**  
**

**Parte 2**: El Testamento… 

Por: MinakoLove

El reloj de la torre del sur dio exactamente doce campanadas, el mayordomo, Alexei, había anunciado ya a aquella persona, entonces retrocedio lentamente para darle paso al invitado. Yo tenía entonces la idea de verle detenidamente... sin embargo temía ser descubierta. Tras breves segundos, pude ver al fin su figura que ingreso a la habitación, era un joven, probablemente no cumplía los 18, su cabellera era rubia y un tanto larga, sus ojos eran tan azules como la superficie del mar, su tez, blanca, era extremadamente pálida… como el marfil. Cualquier otra que no fuera yo, hubiera notado con agrado y admiración sus movimientos elegantes y su apariencia irresistible. Según las normas de etiqueta hicimos la reverencia adecuada, el la respondió cortésmente para al final tomar asiento a mi lado derecho.

-_Ya que estamos todos los interesados_.- índico el juez tomando un rollo de aspecto elegante._-continuare con la lectura del testamento del Conde de Hollerhame_.- aclaro su garganta con un poco de coñac, desempolvo el rollo y comenzó su lectura.

_Abril 8 de 1420_

_Yo Marius Hollerhame, residente y propietario de "Castle Romance", ciudadano y noble de Transilvania, cito hoy, tras mi muerte póstuma a mis tres legítimos herederos… Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida y la última pero no menos importante, mi sobrina, Sora Takenouchi._- volvió la vista a nosotros unos instantes.- _solo tengo como ustedes saben "Castle Romance", así como algunas modestas viviendas en París, San Petersburgo y Londres, incluyendo a todo esto una modesta pensión. A ti… Taichi Yagami, lego esta renta de 10 000 anuales, así como mis propiedades en Francia y en San Petersburgo, a mi sobrina, la señorita Takenouchi, lego mis posesiones en Londres. A usted, mi distinguido príncipe, dejo "Castle Romance", y sus alrededores, pues creo que usted es la persona indicada para dirigir dicha posesión. Pero ahí una cosa más que quisiera ver cumplida después de mi muerte, y que espero no se me niegue por el bien familiar. Después de 30 días de mi fallecimiento, anhelo ver "Castle Romance" realizada con la unión de mi sobrina y el príncipe… tal como se tenía estipulado desde su nacimiento._**- **de ahí en fuera no oí nada más, simplemente observaba el movimiento que hacía con los labios el juez ¿yo¿unirme en matrimonio a un desconocido¡que mal me conoce¡Que sentido tiene todo esto¡Oh, Dios mío ayúdame a soportar esta carga, hazme feliz ante esta infelicidad latente, ante este compromiso apresurado.

-_Si ustedes están de acuerdo_.- rompió mis pensamientos.-_ firmen aquí_.- sentí la mirada de Taichi clavada en mi, yo clave mi vista en el suelo, mientras me veía invadida por un rubor en el rostro. ¿Qué era este sentimiento?.

-_¿Dónde ahí que firmar?_.- cuestionó el invitado tomando una pluma y el testamento en sus manos...entonces alce la mirada.

-_Debe tomar en cuenta…_- irrumpió Taichi.- **l**_a desición tomada por mi prima._- finalizó arrogante. Por primera vez, fijo su vista en mí, helando mi sangre.

_-Je (yo)… yo debo obedecer a mi tío…_- musite tímidamente, sorprendiendo en gran manera a Taichi, que calló ante mi respuesta, tomé la pluma después de él. Firme mi sentencia de muerte en vida, vendí mi alma al diablo, me regale… obsequie mi cuerpo a un ente que lo uso y que al final de todo… se fue. Solo un hombre… solo una venganza.

Taichi se retiro indignado, antes de que nuestro invitado se fuera, mostrando su carácter caprichoso, interiormente yo sabía que su perdón sería muy difícil de ganar.

-_Siento mucho la actitud de Taichi.- _excuse a punto de salir de la alcohoba.

-_Se marcha usted.- _dijo mientras sujetaba mi mano izquierda. Con este acto había detenido mi marcha inminente.

- savez-elle ? (_sabe usted?), me siento un poco indispuesta_.- indique, mostrandome nerviosa por la cercania que tomaba para conmigo.

_-Srta..- _irrumpió Mimi, para mi felicidad, el siguió aprisionando mi mano con la misma intensidad.

-_Me llaman...- _escuse.- _lamento mucho no poder hacerle compañía más tiempo... pero es hora de mis medicamentos, Mimi... acompaña al señor a la puerta...- _indique a la chica mientras yo misma regresaba a mi habitación... así comenzó pues nuestra larga travesía, caímos muy bajo, muy hondo... nunca imagine que la que se perdería más pronto sería... mimi.

Al llegar a mi habitación cerre temerosamente la puerta, mi respiración se mostraba agitada, diría exitada ante el suceso anterior, tome entre mis manos a aquella medalla, observe la foto que en ella estaba contenida... el rostro juvenil de una mujer aristocráta, el cutis de mi madre... ¡cuanto la extrañaba¡cuanta falta me hacía!. El orgullo y el bien familiar la habían acarreado a esto... a comprometerme con un noble, quiza... me había dicho, quizá tu puedas enamorarte de él... así haras lo que yo nunca, amar!... ¿podre amar a...?.- susurre evitando pronunciar su nombre.

-_Toc, Toc.- _fué el sonido producido por la puerta.

-_Adelante.- _indique yo. Pensando que era Mimi quien llamaba.

-_Srita.- _comentó timidamente la chica

-_si?.-_

-la cena esta servida... quiere usted bajar o... que le traiga la comida?.- indico dulcemente subiendo sus ojos color miel para observarme.

-_Donde esta Mimi, quien es usted?.- _indagé

-_La srita. Tachikawa esta ocupada.- _excusó.- _yo soy la doncella... mi nombre es Hikary Yagami_.

-Ah... ya veo... no te preocupes... no me apetece cenar... puedes retirarte...- ella se marcho inmediatamente mientras yo me quedaba solamente acompañada de mis pensamientos...

Aquella noche, contraria a mis suposiciones, comenzó esta historia, sin mi conocimiento inició el galenteo por parte de mi prometido hacía Mimi, cosa, que no digo con placer y mucho menos con alegria, sin embargo pese que yo desconocía este hecho en ese periodo, no me detiene a contar lo que despues para merito de mimi, me contó con tristeza.

Le había acompañado a la puerta, como se lo dije yo misma, con su abrigo en la mano izquierda y una linterna en la otra, apenas le vió en ese instante, no notó mucho sus caracteristicas o facciones, cosa muy natural pues uno, por educación, no suele ver demasiado a una persona que no tiene nada que ver consigo mismo.

_-Me acompaña usted a la puerta del carruaje?.- _indagó señalando la linterna y la oscura noche que hacía afuera. Para su suerte el mozo había desaparecido y no se encontraba nadie en el lugar que hiciera quella labor. Ella asentió afirmativamente para caminar despues a su lado fuera de casa.- _Es usted la amiga intíma de la señorita Takenouchi?.- _había preguntado mi prometido, para sorpresa de mimi.

-_Si, lo soy_.- contestó simplemente mientras le dirigia una mirada.

-_Debe ser de Londres entonces_.- había dicho él con seguridad.- _digame pues... todas las jovenes de Londres son tan bellas como usted?.- _ella se sonrojó al acto.

-_Es una exageración de su parte_.- dijo recuperando la cordura.- _todas las ciudades son iguales, tienen mujeres bellas, y mujeres menos agraciadas... y si no conoce a alguna de ellas no puede pretender que las demás son del mismo modo.- _al decir esto demostro que el tiempo pasado conmigo la estaba transformando mentalmente pues yo decía a menudo palabras de tal indole.

-_Exquisita!.- _había dicho él ante tal elocuencia.- _una flor en medio del invierno, una gema entre rocas y polvo... es dificil encontrar a alguien como usted y más dificil aún no retenerla_.- En este punto habían llegado al carruaje, el cochero tenía abierta la puerta y su amo parecúa renuente a partir, tomo pues la mano de la doncella y la besó suavemente, mostrando su cortesia, luego la miro a los ojos conforme se levantaba, mimi no lo demostro entonces, pero el encanto de aquel hombre la había aprisionado fugazmente, el beso en la mano había sido la cereza en el pastel, tan fuertes fueron sus sentimientos que aquella noche no pudo dormir, soñando y anhelando aquellos ojos azules que se habían posado sobre aquella noche... yo por el contrario dormi placidamente sujetando un medallon en mi pecho... ajena a toda esta historia.

Notas: Pues sip, tengo ocho grandiosas reviews en mi primer y larguisimo capitulo. Como notaran este es mas corto y sin tanto misterio... hasta me atrevería a decir, que simplemente publico este capitulo para k la historia no se pierda del todo.Pss se agradece mucho k lo hayan leído, aunque como algunos dijeron, le confundio cierta parte. Bueno, tratare de hacerlo más claro de ahora en adelante. ¿que se puede esperar de este fic, bueno, la pareja oficial sera el sorato, obviamente. Pero habra algo de Mimato y otras parejas, sin embargo no tracenderan mucho. Claro k habran más muertes, misterios y sentimientos confusos, así como una trama un poquito original. Bueno sin nada más ke decir me despido, y hasta la proxima. 


	3. Capitulo 3

L varon une mort…

**L varon une mort… **

By: Dime-chan

No se por que, pero anhele que fuera solo un sueño, producto de mi imaginación y de mis continuas lecturas nocturnas... ¿en que momento me había enfrascado en esta tetrica historia?. A cada suspiro expresaba mi idea apagada, mi ilusion rota... seguía allí, en esa casa oscura, abrupta, aspera... llena de todas esas cosas que a uno le hacen sentirse desgraciada. Mi compañía se limitaba unicamente aquella chica, joven, bonita pero ciertamente descuidada. Es que acaso...

-¡¿Estoy sola?!

**Capitulo 3**

_**Yamato ishida... lo que contiene la mascara**_

Si la oscuridad pudiera estar contenida en un espacio, sin duda aquel sería el propio de tal titulo... tan onda era, que nada de lo que estaba allí se podía ver, ni un solo rayo de luz atravesaban las ventanas, las cuales se veían cubiertas de gruesas y pesadas cortinas. Como si el dueño temiera que tan solo un rayo de luz que las atravesara,fuera capaz de fulminara su corazon. Mecio su copa, de un lado a otro, haciendo que el contenido recorriera por completo el recipiente. Degusto de un sorbido su nectar, para despues apartarlo de su vista y abandonarlo en la comoda más cercana.

-Cada vez es mas dificil conseguirla...- dijo una voz masculina aparentemente joven, proponiendo la existencia de alquien mas en la oscura sala.

-Sin embargo vale la pena...- contesto el otro friamente, recordando el sabor, aun contenido en sus pálidos labios.

-Has ido a ver a...-

-calla.- irrumpio el otro la frase.- siento que el cansancio recorre ya mi cuerpo, esta noche fue sumamente exitante.- tras decir esto se levanto y camino hasta desaparecer aun más adentro del recinto, dejando a su acompañante totalmente solo en la oscuridad en solo un instante.

-¿Qué trajiste para el almuerzo?.- pregunto repetinamente despues de haber visto la partida del otro. Mientras se tumbaba en el sillon que anteriormente había sido ocupado.

-Un faisan... joven maestro.- respondio el individuo asperamente.

-Un faisan?, estoy arto de alimentarme de esas porquerías.- farfulló como un chiquillo.

-sabe el joven maestro... si el señor desea... beber?...- ignoro este el anterior comentario

-No lo creo... el salio de caza ayer.

Apesar del terrible clima que hacía aquel día, había tomado la decision de alejarme de aquel enfermizo lugar, almenos durante aquella tarde... ordene a Mimi que se hiciera cargo de todos los arreglos, para un sencillo día de campo, ella sin esperar hizo lo oportuno, se enfrasco en toda una revolucion, en un ir y venir. Gracías a ella ahora estabamos arriba de aquella carroza con todo lo requerido. Cerre mis ojos y suspire muy ondo, me sentía tan bien, tan libre... se notaba a leguas mi felicidad. Quiza despues de esta salida renacería en mi ese espiritu positivo que siempre me había acompañado y que muy recientemente había perdido. Taichi había venido de muy mala gana, su inconformidad por mi lo había hecho desistir de ir comodamente dentro del carruaje, tanto que había preferido acompañar al conductor, un nativo del lugar, que recientemente había adquirido el puesto, tras la abrupta y repugnante muerte del anterior.

-No es sumamente placentera esta salida?.- pregunte a Mimi, viendola tan perdida.

-Oh... claro que si señorita... se le ve mucho mejor. Tal parece que dejo su palidez con el cambio de ropa...- Tal afirmacion fue pronunciada, solo por seguir la conversación, la mente de aquella fragil joven se hallaba envuelta en un huracan de pensamientos, que ni yo misma imaginaba. Pero mi resiente felicidad, principal tema en mi mente, no me permitio que volviera mi vista de nuevo a ella...

-Dime Hikary... el lugar a donde vamos es tan bello como me dices?.- cuestione a mi otra acompañante, la cual parecia aun más timida que la anterior.

-S... Si... señorita, tan bello como os relate...- murmuro.

-Cuentame, dime una vez más, ¿como es aquel lugar?... quiero imaginar que ya me encuentro en el.-

-Lo primero.- inicio ella.- que se siente al llegar es su suave viento, calido y refrescante como no lo ahí al norte. Los pajaros de todas las especies trinan sus bellas melodias, tan profundas y especiales como si fuera la ultima melodia cantada en su vida, los ahí de muchos colores y tamaños, rojos son los más vistosos, ahí verdes, grises a monton, azules, amarillos... y multicolores. Frondosos arboles que los cubren del invierno, semejantes en su verdor a quellos que ilustran los libros de la selva amazonica-

-Que lindo suena...- comente como una chiquilla emocionada, ante la idea de ver un lugar totalmente diferente a Castle Romance.-Cuentame... y ¿Como conoces ese lugar?.-

-Este... yo... fui un par de veces allí cuando era más joven...- contesto timidamente. Mire por primera vez la ventana del movil, apartando con ello mi vista de Hikary, con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, me puse a recapacitar, una vez mas, el rechazo del viaje por parte de aquella persona que unicamente había visto una vez en toda mi estadía. De muy buena intension había mandado un corto mensaje a Yamato, el cuál literalmente decía así:

_"Espero no se encuentre muy ocupado, para venir al día de campo que organizare mañana por la tarde"_

Más que por sentirme culpable, por no haber querido entablar conversacion alguna aquella noche, despues de la lectura del testamento, más que por querer cumplir con las reglas de etiqueta que se ameritaban a invitarlo. Por sobre todo eso estaba mi curiosidad, que nadie, se atrevia o quería despejar. Ninguna alma en todo el castillo me daba referencia de él. Y eso, por sobre todas las cosas me hacía sentir más interes por el. Aquella misma tarde me había enviado la respuesta...

_"Perdoneme, en verdad me siento sumamente herido al negarme a ir, siendo que desistire de su encantadora presencia, pero un asunto de negocios me retiene... espero que me comprenda... "_

_siempre suyo..._

_Yamato Ishida_

La nota anterior estaba plagada de una inquebrantable y bien estructurada letra, un delicado y formal lenguaje... que la hacían ver perfecta, propia de un caballero... -Un caballero...- murmure, totalmente absorta... una cosa era segura, mi mente no dejaba de pensar en el... ¿Es eso normal?

-Te ruego, Hikary.- exclame a la castaña...- que no me pongas en tanto suspenso, y me digas, quien es? que reputacion tiene?... no me mires de esa forma!... estoy en todo mi derecho de saber, por lo minimo que sea, algo de aquel que... de aquel al que algun día estare atada sin ningun remedio.- Ella suspiro, Mimi aparto su vista de la ventana y mostro cierto interes a aquella conversación, ahora solo podíamos oir el sonido de las ruedas del carruaje, mientras forcejeaban con las piedras del camino.

-Su historia comienza muy lejos de aqui.- inicio ella, sin mas remedio.- no se exactamente donde... ni cuando, simplemente se que cuando llego aqui, su aspecto ya era el mismo, joven, firme... con algo de nostalgia en sus ojos... los rumores lo identificaban como "hijo ilegitimo" de algun alto funcionario... que quedo en el anonimato. Muchas veces, al inicio de su estacia, se decía que por las noches, cuando el sol se ocultaba y principalmente en el otoño, se veía a una mujer, de singular belleza... que bajaba de un carruaje y se adentraba al castillo, loca, desquisiada... con aspecto de extrangera y de asento sumamente raro... llegaron a decir despues de tiempo que era su madre...-

-Su madre?.- indage.

-Si... como dije, el señor llego solo a Valaquia, con un renombre hecho en batallas y con una fortuna. Su serenidad agrado tanto al señor, su tío, que inmediatamente se convirtio en un hijo para él. Era tanta la familiaridad con la que se trataban, que dedusco que su conocimiento lleva más tiempo atras... sin embargo lo desconosco. Le he visto pocas veces, ya que cuando se le recibia con frecuencia yo era aun muy joven, y no trabajaba aun para su tío.-

-Que paso entonces con su madre?, aun se le ve visitandolo?.- pregunte.

-No... hace mucho tiempo que dejo de aparecer por aqui-

-Vino solo?, trajo sirviente consigo?...-

-Su llegada fué sumamente repentina, pero causo gran asombro, su posición social era muy alta, no tardaron en ir a su casa los padres con hijas casaderas de toda la region, sin embargo nunca se supo que las tomara enserio, aún hoy, es un partido que mas que una desea... es como si su mirada te encantara. En cuanto a traer a alguien más... creo que si los ahí, esta un joven de cabellos azules y un tanto largos que habeces suele acompañarlo a las fiestas, no se realmente que relacion tenga con él, tambien, había una niña... una niña rubia, que al poco tiempo de llegar murio de fiebre.-

-Una niña...- murmure... -Una niña...- como tratando de recordar algo.

-Eso es todo lo que se del principe... al igual que todos los caballeros de su posición se que disfruta de las apuestas, de los bailes y de las mujeres, que jamás bebe ni una gota de alcohol... y que por supuesto es un excelente ginete.- finalizon ella. Al instante la puerta del carruaje se abrio y tras ella surgio la figura elegante de mi primo, Taichi, que amablemente estiro su mano, para ayudarme a bajar.

-Llegamos, querida prima...- fueron sus palabras.

-Me aburro de esta vida cotidiana...- murmuro el peliazul mientras rodeaba el piano de cola larga, que estaba al centro de la sala de estar. Ahora se podía ver claramente aquella habitación oscura, que al principio se había mostrado, pero su luz era muy tenue, apenas y producida por un par de candelabros de oro, uno colocado arriba de la chimenea, y otro puesto sobre el lujoso piano negro.

-Gusta algo más? joven maestro?.- indago un chico sumamente joven de cabellos igualmente azules, y con un aspecto muy diferente a lo esperado, ropaje cafe oscuro, y piel algo palida.

-Solo compañía...- respondio el otro.- Pero la tuya no me es suficiente Joe... me siento vacio, quiero saciar mi sed...-

-Joven señor.- calmo el otro.- sabe usted que el amo, le prohibio merodear por algun tiempo la ciudad.-

-Es injusto!.- chilló el.

-Que es injusto?... Ken...- se olló una tercera voz

-Primo!.- exclamo al verle, renacer entre la oscuridad.

-Señor.- reverencio el más grande

-Ya hable contigo de esto antes... no quiero que me desobedescas...- dijo firmemente, centrando su mirada fria en él.

-No lo hare...

Aquella tarde fué sumamente agradable, me sentía mas confiada, más ligera. Mimi volvio a extraviar su mirada, la llevo lejos, a un lugar totalmente remoto, inaccesible, a un lugar que fué comienzo de su ruina espiritual y fisica, su corazon le pertenecia a alguien más, como había dicho Hikary... "como si una mirada la hubiera encantado". Taichi por su lado, se mostraba astiado, capaz de todo, su orgullo había sido herido con mi rechazo, su mirada me evadia constantemente...

¿Encerrada?...

yo diría que si...

**NOTAS:Increible! pero cierto, esta historia lleva en proceso un año u y nadamás no avanza... bueno este capitulo lo escribi apenas hoy.. realmente lo siento!! pero es que yo le quiero pegar a todo... y me meto a muchas actividades que habeces me traen corta... como mi ultima pasion... el violin que me esta requiriendo mucho... aaa psss claro tmb la escuela... Bueno la historia!... incomprensible como siempre d...almenos esperare avanzarle mas en esta semana... tratare de escribir todos los dias... aunk sea un pedacito... además ya vi la competencia... una historia llamada "amor vampirico" que tmb hace vampiro a yamato... bueno es k aun no la leo bien **

**Ahí opinen dejen comentarios, critiquenme... comentenme, alientenme, corijanme... en fin lo que se les ocurra okas??**


	4. Capitulo 4

**L´Varon Une Mort**

(El Baron Muerte)

Por: Dime-chan

Caía sobre Transilvania, una oscura noche cubierta en su totalidad por una espesa bruma, una neblina que ya parecía ser muy usual para todos los originarios del pueblo. "Castle Romance" la mágica propiedad que había heredado la pelirroja estaba totalmente en los brazos de morfeo, ni una sola vela se podía observar prendida en las infinitas ventanas de la fachada surgio, de entre la morada como un susurro, una sombra que circulaba con avida rapidez, como si quisiera escapar de algo, y corriera hacía la libertad.

-_mi señor.._.- exclamo una voz femenina arrojandose a unos brazos desconocidos.- _¿Has tenido que esperar mucho?_.- El acaricio su rostro con suavidad. En ese momento los rayos plateados de la luna, pudieron transpasar la espesa bruma, mostrando el rostro de la joven prisionera... su palido rostro, sus labios color carmin, aquel cabello castaño que caía suave y terso por toda su espalda con algunos rizos en su trayecto, todo esto coronado con unos hermosos ojos color miel... era aquella a la que llamaban Mimi.

-_Cualquier espera vale por ti...-_

_**Capitulo 4:**_

_**Un corazon inocente, creo que te amo**_

Solo aquella criatura sabia con certeza, lo profundas e importantes que eran aquellas palabras pronunciadas a ella lo noche anterior, paseo delirando suavemente, por toda su habitación, aquel sentimiento le hacía sentir alas. Repentinamente calló en la cama, vencida por el cansacío, enrojecida por el recuerdo, soltaba suspiros inagotables de la emocion... ¿que era eso que sentía? Su corazon latia violentamente, como si quisiera liberarse de sus ataduras. Aún podía recordar ese feliz momento...

"_ es dificil encontrar a alguien como usted y más dificil aún no retenerla"_

Había pronunciado el, totalmente convencido, mientras posaba su cautivante mirada sobre ella. Unos ojos cuyo encanto se apoderaron de su alma, y cuyo corazon se hizo fiel esclavo de su poseedor. Tales palabras recalleron como una bella melodia, sobre el oido de aquella joven, nada acostumbrada a recibir alagos de aquella indole.

-_nunca había pensado... ser linda_.- dijo para si, mientras se veía en un pequeño espejo de mano...- _¿sera acaso cierto?.-_Mientras se formulaba esta reflexion, un toquido a la puerta las hizo terminar.-Si?.-

-_La señorita desea verla_...- dijo una voz infantil del otro lado.

-_Ire enseguida..-_ respondio esta levantandose de la cama abruptamente_.- A que hora vienes a romper mi ilusion... creo que todo es una fantasia mia, ya no debo de pensar en el... por que es algo que al fin y al cabo no puede ser mio... por que ya es de ella, de ella..._.- musito debilmente.

-Qué luz!!...- exclamo la pelirroja recostada aún sobre la cama, mientras tapaba con su mano derecha la mitad de su rostro. Una sombra estaba frente a ella, la cual poco a poco fue visible, era la misma joven que por la noche había venido a ayudarla.- _y mimi?_.- pregunto inquieta, ante su ausencia.

-_Si quiere le puedo llamar..._- contesto ella servicialmente. La pelirroja asentio afirmativamente. Al acto, la segunda salio de la alcohoba para regresar algunos minutos despues.

-_La has llamado ya?_.- indago Sora al verla entrar

-_Si, señorita... en un momento estara con usted_.- despues de finalizar esto comenzo sus labores domesticas, arreglando un poco el dormitorio, con una mano sumamente diestra, tendio la cama y acomodo las almohadas, limpio un poco con la escoba y siguio de largo su presencia en la habitacion.-_Señorita... quiere usted que guarde este libro en la comoda?_.- cuestiono inocentemente levantando un libro de aspecto extraño. Al verlo, los ojos color rubi de la pelirroja se dilataron, causando tal expresion de terror en su mirada, y descontrolando su estar sereno, era como si aquel libro, le retornara un recuerdo aprubto que fuera peor que la muerte. Su retroceder sorpresivo, hizo que el tocador se moviera presipitadamente y calleran algunos objetos de el, entre ellos una caja musical que comenzo a sonar tristemente.

- _es imposible... no se... no se_.- balbuseo ella tomandose con una mano la cabeza.

-_Se encuentra bien??_.- pregunto exaltada la castaña, viendo su rostro pálido. En aquel instante, la puerta se abrio y entro Mimi.

-_Me habías llamado?_.- indago con familiaridad.

-_Oh si... si...- _contesto la pelirroja, aparentando tranquilidad...- _Vamos Hikary, no es nada por favor, sigue son tus labores... y... aleja ese libro de mi vista..._- Su mirada, ya más afable, se irgio hacía Mimí, la cuál calida y tranquila se acercaba a ella, mientras que la más joven se retiraba de la habitacion dejandolas solas.- _Dime.._.- inicio la pelirroja...-_ no tuviste ayer ningun problema con Yamato Ishida...?._- indago a la castaña.

-_No señorita... simplemente lo acompañe a la puerta y se fue sin decir palabra alguna_.- mitio está.

-_Ah... ya veo, me alegro..._- suspiro decepcionada.-_sabes? he pensado tanto en mis futuras acciones, sin llegar a nada concreto... no se que hacer... o que decir, todo es tan repentino... la muerte de mi tío, la confesion de Taichi... el testamento... él... compromiso... no quiero hacer nada de lo que despues me arrepienta..._-

-_Claro, debe pensar claramento todo._-

-_Sin embargo, lo de ayer... lo de firmar el testamento... no se si fue lo correcto_.- tartamudeo Sora.

-_Si, concuerdo con usted, fué una respuesta muy precipitada..._-

-_Lo crees?_.-

-_Si, claro... acepto unirse en matrimonio con un joven al que solo ha visto una vez en su vida... y del cual no conoce nada, esa accion me parecio muy agena a su conducta..._-

-_Que más podría haber hecho??_- pregunto.

-_Pues bien, no es que la jusgue por sus actos pero si yo hubiera estado en su lugar... quiza me hubiera serciorado primero de la reputacion del caballero, y luego quiza aceptaria o rechazaría las indicaciones de mi tio..._- contesto con firmeza. Sora solamente se quedo callada, parecia acatar aquella nueva idea, como algo sumamente cierto, suspiro suavemente para luego salir de su trance.

-_Aun ahí tiempo... de conocerlo..., Mimi... deberíamos de salir de aqui, aunque sea una tarde... como un día de campo... me hace tanta falta respirar otro aire, el de aqui solo contamina mi mente, además... tengo 4 días sin salir de esta casa... y eso podrías ser fatal para mi salud... ¿confio en que te encargues de todo?.-_

-_Si, señorita_.- afirmo ella, mientras caminaba hacía la salida.

-_Espera...-_ dijo la pelirroja, a lo cuál Mimi obedecio.- _aun ahí algo más... me gustaría que enviaras... no... que entregaras personalmente esta nota a la casa de el sr. Ishida_.- decía mientras daba algunos trazos con una pluma cargada de tinta.- _Toma.._.- dijo al ofrecerle el papel...

Despues de colocarse un abrigo acogedor, la castaña se encamino al norte de la propiedad, había reusado con vehemensia el carruaje y los caballos, sentía por algun motivo, que era mejor ir andando al lugar, quería ver por si misma el camino que llevaba a la propiedad del rubio. El sendero era algo descuidado, cubierto de rocas y arbustos, la vegetacion había cambiado, propia de un clima en el pais del norte, elevado y borrascoso. Se alzaba las faldas hasta los tobillos, pues su vestimenta le hacía torpe al caminar. El sendero estaba totalmente abandonado, no se veía ni un alma circulando en él. Despues de caminar media hora, por entre el polvo y las rocas, se vio acompañada por un mendigo... que agachado a un lado del camino hacía alusion a estar ocupado. Era joven aún, sin embargo no se podía escatimar su edad, su cabello embarañado estaba teñido de azul, su tez era pálida... estaba algo sonrozado por el viento frio de aquella mañana. Sin esperar, pasó rápidamente a su lado, con cierto temor en su corazon. Creyo, que aquel hombre, ocupado con su costal no le había visto, pero su ignoracia no pudo haber sido peor. Al poco tiempo vio al fin el castillo, el imponente monumento más hermoso que hubiera visto, tan detallado, tan magnifico, una obra de Dios... ni el propio parlamento. Al hacercarse noto, que estaba cerrado, y que no había nadie cerca, alzo su mano entonces para tocar en aquella puerta. Justamente antes de tal reaccion, se abrio y salio de ella un joven sumamente apuesto.

-_Si? digame... que desea?._- pregunto él galantemente. Ella se quedo boquiabierta ante aquel hombre.

-_Esta su señor?_.- pregunto saliendo de su trance.

-_Ah.. lo buscas a él... vamos pasa._- la invito cortezmente.- _permiteme_.- le ayudo entonces a despojarse del pesado abrigo, mientras ella ingresaba a la sala.- _Espera un momento aqui, que lo llamare enseguida... perdon.. a quien debo anunciar?._.-

-_A... Mimi Tachikawa... soy la dama de compañía de la señorita Takenouchi._.- él se retiro, dejandola sola. Aquella era una habitacion calida y sumamente elegante.. sin embargo la luz allí era escasa... apenas y producida por algunas velas. Comenzo entonces a caminar por la orilla, observaba cada pintura y ceramica que el lugar ofrecía sin perder detalle alguno.-

-_Que gran sorpresa encontrarla aqui._- dijo una voz muy familiar para ella.

-_Señor_.- se inclino ella.- _la señorita Takenouchi me dio esta nota, para usted_.- dijo mientras le ofrecia un papelito planco doblado cuidadosamente. El lo tomo, lo desdoblo y lo leyo con detenimiento.

-_Sientese... are que traigan un poco de te para usted._..-

-_No es necesario_.- indico ella, atrayendo su mirada.

-_Entonces hagame el honor de sentarse mientras escribo una respuesta_.- inco un comodo sillo, el cuál fue cortezmente aceptado. El tomo una pluma con punta fina, y comenzo a plasmar algunas letras en el papel, las cuales fueron cortas y firmes. -_Tome... espero que la señorita no se decepcione al recibir esta respuesta_...-

-_Rechaza entonces su invitacion?_.- pregunto

_-Lamentablamente..._- dijo el sentandose a su lado.- _si hubiera sido en otra ocasion o tiempo... en estos días he tenido que viajar mucho a san petesburgo, así que no dudo que mañana lo haga.-_

-_Cuanto lo lamento._..- expreso sinceramente.

-_Deseaba que fuera?_.- rio él dulcemente.

-_Cla.. claro que si... siempre es triste saber que una compañía como la suya se nos niega..-_

-_Esa respuesta me hace sentir más miserable aún... sin embargo, creo, señorita, que lo que más extrañare de esa salida, sera claro de perderme la oportunidad de estar con usted_.- Aquel comentario la dejo muda, y sumamente sonrosada.

-_No diga eso._..

-_Como no decir la verdad? si uno lo siente de corazon. No le ocurre a usted, que cuando ve a un joven apuesto, noble y precioso en todos sus sentidos, siente la necesidad de tratarlo?_.-

-_Si..._

-_Eso es lo que yo siento al verla, señorita, usted es para mi un raro diamante que ha venido por el destino, hermosa, dulce, inteligente, noble ¿que más se puede pedir en una joven?, Es triste, ya que usted me agrada... pero mi destino me leva presipitadamente a otro lado, al lado del deber y del agradecimiento.-_

-_Usted se refiere a..._

-_si, a mi compromiso con su amiga... Esto me hace sentir sumamente aturdido, bien, reconosco que es muy bella y firme en sus decisiones, pero tiene esa belleza que no me atre en lo absoluto... y lo poco que la he tratado me augura un matrimonio desgraciado... ojala fuera dueño de mi destino._-

-_Lo es, señor..._

_-Usted lo cree...?_

_-Lo creo ferbientemente_

_-Si yo pudiera, si yo puediera, señorita... la llevaría conmigo lejos y no volveríamos jamás.-_

_-Pero que cosas dice usted.- exclamo aun más roja._

_-La verdad... y es que la verdad es que usted, mi musa... no deja mi mente y mi corazon ni un solo segundo... es que la verdad es que a usted la amo...-_

Aquella criatura, entonces presa de la confusion se refugio en la mirada del joven que le había declarado tal afecto. Naciendo en ella, sentimientos abstractos y superficiales capaces de llevarla a la perdición. La conciencia existente en ella durmio, y se guio por los mundanos sentimientos humanos, ira, deseo, traicion, mentira, conforme le proporcionaban beneficio. El tan solo verlo, le hacía obedecerlo, era como un iman atrayente, una sustancia de vida. No basto ni una palabra más para que sus labios se fundieran apasionadamente, para que aquella sencilla y puritana dama inglesa dejara surgir una nueva mujer apasionada, su respiracion se entrecortaba entonces, sin embargo su deseo le imposibilitada apartar de su boca la de el.

_-Mi dulce joven... tu embriagante amor me asficcia...- dijo al separarse de ella_

_-Mi amado... caballero... sin tus labios siento que muero...- expreso ella, para luego fundir nuevamente sus labios en uno solo._

Todo esto antescedia a aquella noche, en la que... se había encontrado en secreto. Ella temerosa a ser descubierta, había guardado fielmente lo antecedido, él dichoso, se congratulaba de su suerte, y de que ya todo estaba en camino.

_-Mañana... mañana por la noche debemos de vernos.._.- dijo él soltando su abrazo.

_-Como digas... yo estoy dispuesta.._- musito decepsionada por el tiempo

_-No te entristesgas mi amada... que prometo algun día llenarte estas horas que te roban otros._.- prometio sacandole una nueva sonrisa...-

_-Como quisiera que me llamaras mía... para yo poderte decir... soy tuya, has de mi lo que quieras... abiertamente-_

_-Es tarde, y no me gustaría que nos descubrieran... debo irme.-_ tras finalizar esto, se perdio por entre la neblina, dejandola sola detras. Ella lo veía con suave afecto, extasiada, abrumada por la suerte. Como maldecia tener que esconder tanta felicidad... si ella no existiera... las cosas serían diferentes.

Mientras tanto, dentro del cuarto oscurecido por la noche, la pelirroja dormia placidamente, agena a toda esa historia, confiada absolutamente de todos y de todo. Absuelta estaría a creer en la aventura que surgia y unicamente preocupada por que haría. La ventana llacía abierta, empujada quiza por el viento exterior, que no parecía ser fuerte. A su lado, viendola conciliar el sueño estaba él. Mostrandole su más dulce mirada, acariciando su cabello, velando su sueño, un sueño imposible para el... condenado a la penumbra y la vida errante y pecaminosa. Observo aquel cuello, cubierto de una piel tan suave y blanca... y envuelto en un aroma tan delicioso. Sin embargo, su voluntad lo aplaco... por el momento solo deseaba, su venganza.

**Notas de la autora:** Pues bien, aki ando tratando de escribir más ^^ muchas gracias a los nuevos reviews que llegaron, de damadecristal a la cual le deseo mucha suerte con su fic, a jenlic que esperoo ya no dejarla tan paralizada ^^ y por ultimo a chubaska que yo quiero hacer a yamato sexy, para que te lo imagines sexy ^O^ pero pues como que no se me hace... haber si hago un dibujo de ellos ^^

Bueno sigan dejandome reviews!! y todos los comentarios que quieran, disculpen mi mala ortografía, y pues haber que pasa, por el momento es todo, espero que pronto pueda escribir más... con eso me refiero a mañana ^^


End file.
